Poppyheart
Poppyheart is a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, a fluffy tail, and soft, silky fur. Personality Poppyheart can be scared easily. She was quite annoying as a kit, but she is now a mature and loyal warrior of SummerClan. Life Poppykit is born to Luckshine and Lionheart, against the Warrior Code, along with her siblings, Branchkit, Bramblekit, and Shadowkit. As a kit, Poppykit and a few other kits had thought they had killed Lakesand when they stuck her head into a fox trap. Poppykit had been terrified, as she had just been playing. She runs away from camp, getting severely injured by a cliff fall, but is rescued by Bracken. She gets healed up until she is ready to leave the Medicine Cat Den. When Poppykit and the same few kits sneak out of camp and find Luckshine's sister, Echo. They attack her, but realize she is nice, and bring her back to camp. Echo is happy to see Luckshine, and says that Poppykit looked like her, as Echo and Poppykit look exactly alike. Echo asked if Poppykit was Luckshine's kit and Luckshine, unable to lie to her sister, says yes. Then the secret of Luckshine's kits is out. Poppyheart has been showing interest in Grayfoot, and informs Songbreeze about it. Poppyheart used to love playing with her sister, Branchheart, who was Branchkit at the time, but as she began to get older she started showing more interest in Cloudstorm, who was Cloudpaw when Branchheart, then Branchpaw, showed interest in him, so she spent less time with Poppyheart. Poppyheart, as Poppypaw at the time, didn't seem to mind too much, as she still had Grayfoot, and sometimes Songbreeze, then Songpaw, when she wasn't with Shadowpelt, who was then Shadowpaw. Poppyheart, as Poppypaw, received her warrior name, Poppyheart. Grayfoot had asked Poppyheart to be his mate. Poppyheart and Grayfoot are now mates. When Songbreeze and Shadowpelt break up, Poppyheart is confused and unhappy at how Shadowpelt acts towards other cats after that. When Shadowpelt had tried to kill Brambletail, and Poppyheart protected Brambletail from being killed. Brambletail and Poppyheart's wounds were treated by Riversplash. Her kits will be Breezekit, a ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and he is named after Songbreeze, Skykit, a blue-gray she-kit with icy blue eyes who is named after both Firesky and Skymist, Flarekit, a ginger and white tom with flaming yellow eyes, who is named because of his pelt, Rowankit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes who is named after Rowanflight, and Seedkit, a silver tabby she-kit with green eyes who is named after Petalseed. Her kits are now born, and they are special because they each have an elemental power. She loves them very much. They are now apprentices, and Poppyheart thinks the best ones, along with Branchheart's kits, who are also apprentices. Later, she stops by the elders' den to give her mother some fresh-kill. However, it is revealed that Luckshine had died in her sleep. Poppyheart is shown to be devastated. Family Coming soon! Category:She-cats Category:Warrior Category:~Leafy~'s Cats Category:Cats Category:SnowClan Cats Category:Females